


Power, Unlimited

by JelloandClaws



Series: Tales of Dr. Thaddeus Sivana [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloandClaws/pseuds/JelloandClaws
Summary: What if it doesn’t work?What if it had all been for nothing?What if his father had been right, that he was nothing, a disgrace to the Sivana family name.What if, what if, what if, what if-A look into what is happening inside Sivana's head during the scene where he gets his powers.
Series: Tales of Dr. Thaddeus Sivana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600912
Kudos: 3





	Power, Unlimited

Dr Thaddeus Sivana strode down the corridor with only one thought occupying his mind. 

_ It Repeats _

_ That _ was the final, missing piece of the puzzle he had dedicated his life to solving. Decades spent chasing this phenomena that he knew was more than mere mass hysteria. 

“Doctor Sivana!”

The loud voice of Dr Lynn, his Head of Research shattered through his focus, her hurried footsteps echoing in the corridor behind him. 

“I  _ appreciate _ your enthusiasm, but you’re funding  _ my _ project! And when I’m interviewing, I don’t want to be interrupted!” she huffed, catching up to his swift pace. 

Sivana felt a stab of annoyance as he turned to face her, placing his hand on the scanner to open his private office. 

“Fifty-Six recored abductions, I never saw it.” 

“Never saw what?!”

The familiar smell of old books and leather filled the air as he entered the cluttered office, leaving the door to fall close behind him. Making a bee-line for wall-less door that had been the subject of so many of his experimentations, Sivana reflected on his irritated colleague. 

She doesn’t understand what he’s trying to do, the true purpose behind the hours and hours of interviews, work, research and funds that have been poured into this study. 

And as he tears the protective sheet from the door and moves it closer to the center of the room, he thinks that finally,  _ finally _ , all that hard work is about to pay off. 

“Doctor what is all this?” 

Sivana let out a hard breath. She had followed him. 

“All these years...I was convinced I had the incorrect sequence” He murmured, uncapping his marker and beginning to copy out the row of symbols that was the key to unlocking it all. 

Years of work and obsession, and a growing doubt that maybe, just maybe, It was impossible. That he would never succeed in returning to the place that had haunted him since that fateful night. 

But now? As he frantically wrote down the third line of symbols, he couldn't help but feel he was mere moments from his ultimate goal. 

“Or perhaps the...wrong symbols to open the door” 

The fourth line now, ever closer to that cold, dark rock. 

“But on that woman's alarm clock. The Seven Symbols.”

The Fifth, scrawled as fast as he could into the worn surface. 

“The sequence repeated itself seven times.”

Sixth. He saw Dr Lynn moving in the corner of his eye, judging his work. No matter. This whole charade of ‘Mass Hysteria’ would soon be irrelevant.

As soon as he had The Eye. 

“That's the Difference.”

Sivana stepped back, observing the seven lines marked on the red wood. 

He was _ so _ close. 

It _ had  _ to work. He didn't know what he would do if it didn’t

“Is this some sort of joke?” The disbelief was clear in Dr Lynn’s voice as Sivana turned to face her.

Sivana sighed. “It may seem that way to you, because we’re not in actuality studying  _ mass hysteria. _ ” 

He needed her to know what he was doing here, what all their work had been leading up to. 

What had been  _ achieved.  _

“What all these people have seen,” Sivana gestured to the map of research subjects, “every single one of them, is  _ absolutely _ real”

He knows, for he has seen it too. Walked that cold, empty chamber, talked to that mad old Wizard. Heard the promises whispered to him by those demons trapped in stone. 

Followed the instructions left for him in his precious magic 8-ball in the aftermath of that fateful car crash.

_ Find us _ .

He grabs it, turning its familiar smooth surface over in his hands as a stab of fear runs through him. 

What if it doesn’t work?

What if it had all been for nothing?

What if his father had been right, that he was nothing, a disgrace to the Sivana family name. 

What if, what if, what if, what if- 

“An alarm clock malfunctions, and your first thought is its proof of a wizard?” 

He gives a low hmm as Dr Lynn scoffs and moves to stand in front of the door. 

“Come _ on _ Doctor Sivana! You can’t believe any of this is real!” 

And as she exclaimed and slammed her hand against the door, the symbols _ GLOWED _ . 

Sivana’s breath caught in his throat as a bright light burst through the gaps in the door, and the smell of ozone filled the air. 

He could only stare as Dr Lynn's arm began to burn and crumble before his eyes, the corruption rapidly spreading across her entire body. She screamed, and he recoiled slightly as she reached for him, her face hollow and cracking before crumbling with the rest of her body into a pile of smoking ash. 

“Why, yes”, Siviana said faintly, his voice growing stronger as he stared at the still softly glowing Symbols. 

“Yes I do.”

He reached slowly for the doorknob, cautious after what had just happened to his lead scientist. An arc of electricity jumped from the handle as his fingers made contact with the cool metal. Sivana flinched, but it was going to take more than a strong static shock to deter him after everything he had done to get here.

Cold, stale air curled around him as he slowly pulled the door open, and he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, like the moments before a lightning strike. 

Sivana let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. The dark rocky expanse that had plagued his dreams for over 30 years was finally laid out before him. And as he stepped from his office into the cold stone, he knew that his father was wrong. Dreams do come true. 

That old Wizard had not changed from the last time he had seen him, though when Sivana looked closer, he could see how much weight he leaned on that staff, the curl of his spine and how his breath laboured after simply standing up. He was weak, the years of fruitlessly searching for a champion that would never come had taken its toll. 

But the old fool was not the sole focus of his attention. He sensed it as soon as he entered the room, like soft whispers at the very edge of his subconscious. It's cold blue light glowed in the edge of his vision, but before he claimed what was his, he had some unfinished business to attend to.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for  _ so _ long...” Sivana breathed, moving slowly towards the Wizard, the  _ bastard _ who, all those years ago,told Thaddeus Sivana that he was not  _ worthy _ , who had offered unlimited power only to snatch it away at the last second. “...And now here we are.”

And he had been waiting. Waiting and imagining what he would do and what he would say if, no  _ when _ , he stood once again before his weak and wizened visage. 

But now he was actually here, he had but one question for him. 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Sivana tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, studying the Wizard’s face for any glimpse of recognition. 

And he saw when recollection slowly dawned in his weakened features. 

“I remember you.” His voice cracks, as if it had not been used in some time. “You were a boy. And now you dare intrude in my kingdom!” 

Sivana felt a flash of anger, and at the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard a chuckle. 

“Do you know what it’s like for a child to be told ‘you’ll never be good enough’?” Sivana growled. “No you don’t.”

But Sivana did. Every day from his Father, from his Brothers, from the very Being who stood before him. 

But no more.

“What you said to me all those years ago made me realise who I really was...and you know something?”

Sivana finally gave in to the pull, turning to face the glowing ball of power. The faint whispering at the back of his mind grew stronger, filling his senses until nothing else could be perceived. 

“I am not pure of heart.”

He heard panicked shouts as he reached for the orb, but they sounded faint and distorted, as if they were being said from underwater. But the deep rumbling bass of the sins voice was clear as day. 

“The Wizard is too weak to stop us.”

The Eye felt both freezing cold and burning hot as Sivana lifted it from its cradle, his gaze transfixed by its cold, bright light. 

“You never found your champion” he could hear the sins mocking the wizard from behind him, the faint cracks of stone hitting stone making it way through the haze of blue lightning. 

“But we found ours!”

The whisperings had grown ever stronger, clearer. And he could make out promises of power, of strength, of belonging. The Sins swirling around him, telling him in a voice that seems to come from everywhere and nowhere that He is the true champion. So caught up in the intoxicating whisperings and light, that Sivana almost doesn’t notice the way the Eye begins to hover, shrinking and glowing brighter as more and more of the Sins pour into it. 

There is a moment of silence as it hovers before him, the intense ball of incredible power that he had dreamt of for all these years. 

The moment passes and the right side of Thaddeus Sivana’s face exploded into a world of pain. 

Sivana was knocked onto his back, and just as fast as it came, the pain was chased away by a sweeping tide of  _ Power _ . 

Breathing heavily, he pushed himself upright, a new found strength coursing through his body. 

And as he raised his head, he was faced with the feeble wizard pointing his staff at him and looking very  _ frightened _ .

“They’re using you! You’re nothing to them but a means of escape!” 

And with a cry, the Wizard launches an arc of lightning directly at Sivana, who throws his hands up in self defence, closing his eyes against the burning pain he was sure was coming. 

And as the lightning hit his outstretched hands, it did not burn, but was  _ caught _ .

He opened his eyes, seeing its light writhing as dancing against the stone walls and turned his head to stare in awe at the raw power he was containing between his hands. 

“Through you, they will spread their poison to everything they touch!” The Wizard was pleading again, as if mere words would make him give up the new power coursing through his veins. “Make mankind turn on each other!” 

Thaddeus Sivana lifts his gaze, staring down the sad, old, feeble man, who had lost, who held no power over him, not anymore. 

“You seek a pure soul, old man.” He growls, releasing the restrained power between his hands, sending it streaking back towards the Wizard, and he feels all Seven Sins growl with him.

  
“But  _ no-one’s _ worthy.”


End file.
